


Butterfly

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr<br/><a href="https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/">danni-howell</a></p></blockquote>





	Butterfly

“Good morning, everyone!” Phil says into the camera. “It is Thursday morning in the middle of May. And it’s really nice outside.” Dan groans before turning over and glaring at the man.

“Is today the day you’re filming everything?”

“Yes, it is Daniel.”

Dan smiles at the camera. “He could have started this after we’ve gotten out of bed.”

“But then it wouldn’t be _A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil_. It would be _A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil after We Get Up._ I don’t want to lie, Dan.”

“I’m going to back to sleep,” Dan says before turning over and bringing the duvet over his head.

Phil raises his brow at the camera and smiles. “We’ll give him a little more time—,”

“Papa!”

Phil turns the camera towards the bedroom door which is opening slowly.

“Hi, baby!” he coos at the little girl. “How did you get out of your crib?”

She giggles and squeals when she sees him. Dan has sit up by now and opens his arms to her so he can pick her up and bring her up onto the bed.

“Naughty Christiana. Did you climb out of your bed?” Dan asks the toddler.

She nods and smiles wide, letting her dimples sink in. “Daddy me naughty!”

“Yes, you are,” Dan laughs.

“Naughty Daddy!” she giggles, pointing at Dan.

Phil laughs from behind the scene. “Chrissy, are you ready to go to the Museum today?”

“Yeah!” she says.

“What do you think we’re going to see there?”

“Um…. Man-imals?”

“Animals?” Dan clarifies as the toddler still can’t get that word quite right. “Are you thinking of the zoo?”

Chrissy wipes the blonde hair out of her face after she shakes her head no.

“Maybe she’s thinking about the dinosaurs. I showed her the models they have there,” Phil explains. “So they wouldn’t scare her too much.”

“I want to see!” Chrissy exclaims.

“Well, we better get dressed,” Dan says to her.

Phil comes back into the viewfinder and says, “Alright, the next time you see us we will be all showered and dressed.” In the background, Dan has Chrissy on his hip while he fumbles with his phone, trying to take it off the charger. Phil reaches over and helps him as he shakes his head.

After a jump cut, Phil and Chrissy are at the table eating scrambled eggs and toast. “What are we having this morning?” Dan asks from behind the camera.

“Eggies!” Chrissy says. Phil holds a forkful of eggs in front of her and she opens her mouth so he can feed her.

“Are they good?” Phil asks.

Chrissy nods and laughs because Phil has made a blowfish face at her.

There is another jump cut to Dan going through their living room and showing the photos they have on display.

“This is our last Christmas photo, Chrissy threw up all over that dress right after. And this is from our trip to India with my family.” It is a picture of Dan’s mother holding their daughter at the poolside. “And this is our wedding photo but I’m sure you’ve all seen that by now. And then there are more boring pictures that I’m sure you wouldn’t want to see,” he says the last bit sarcastically.

Phil’s voice interrupts him. “Can you do her hair?”

“Why can’t you do it, Philip?” Dan smiles.

“I’m not as good as you are with all this. You’re more obsessive about hair,” Phil remarks cheekily.

“Here take this.” Dan hands over the camera to Phil who follows him into the bathroom. Dan sets Chrissy on the counter and grabs the soft baby brush.

“Wanna be pretty, Daddy,” she says.

“Of course you’ll be pretty.”

After a little while and a jump cut, Dan manages to get her hair into two more-than-decent French braids.

“Wow,” Phil remarks. “Have you been practicing?”

“Louise showed me how,” Dan laughed, clipping little blue bows at the ends. “There we are. All pretty for our day trip.”

Chrissy straightens out her blue and white dress and makes faces at the mirror in front of her.

“She is definitely our daughter,” Phil laughs.

—

“We are here at the Natural History Museum and we’ve just gone through security so we are about to explore.” Phil asks Chrissy, who is still in her stroller, “Are we ready?”

“Yes,” she nods.

“Where should we go first?” Dan asks.

“Africa!” Phil answers.

“I was asking Chrissy,” Dan chuckles.

As they walk on through the crowd and come upon a large sculpture of a Saber-tooth cat, Chrissy screams. The stuffed animal is disturbingly realistic so the two-year-old can’t help her reaction.

Dan picks her up out of her stroller to soothe her. “Let’s visit the less terrifying animals,” he laughs. “It’s okay baby. It’s not real.”

“Daddy!” she screams as he shows her the animal again. “Daddy!”

—

“Are we feeling better now?” Phil asks Chrissy, who was now sucking on a lollipop. “We’ve had a bit of a meltdown didn’t we?”

“That wasn’t the word for it,” Dan scoffs. “More like a baby apocalypse. When she started, the all the others started and it was _bad_.”

“It was really scary, I admit,” Phil says, nodding at the camera.

“I’m here so you don’t have to be afraid,” Dan says sweetly, eyeing Phil from his spot on the bench.

“Aw, how adorable. My husband is the best.”

“Damn right.”

“Don’t swear in front of the baby.”

Dan covers his mouth and gasps playfully.

“I’m going to start a swear jar and you have to put five pounds in it every time you swear.”

“Five pounds?!” Dan exclaims. “That’s really high.”

“Exactly. You won’t swear again, will you?”

Dan shrugs and sticks out his tongue at Phil. He smiles at the camera then turns it to Chrissy, who has been watching them with curiosity.

“That’s a good lolly?”

Chrissy scrunches up her face and reaches for the camera. “Papa, I want,” she says, wanting to hold the small vlogging camera. The viewfinder goes blurry as Phil hands over the camera. The only thing Chrissy gets on video is her own thumb.

—

“So we are in the primate sanctuary with more realistic looking fake animals. I hope this goes well. Chrissy seems to like these more.”

Phil turns the camera towards Dan and Chrissy. Dan is holding her hand as she waves at the robotic animals playing and hanging from the trees in the exhibit.

“Papa! Look, monkey.”

“It’s a chimpanzee. Can you say ‘chimp’?”

Chrissy replies, “Chi–chimp. A chimp!”

The animal-like robot moves its mouth and makes the sound of blowing a raspberry. Chrissy gasps and pulls on Dan’s hand. “Daddy look!”

“I see it, baby.”

They all walk through the sanctuary (Phil has to push the empty stroller) while Dan holds onto their little daughter because she insisted on walking. Chrissy squeals and laughs at the animals she finds in the trees. Dan takes a few photos with his phone, including a selfie with his daughter kissing his cheek. The caption says, “The only girl for me.”

—  
Dan says, “We are here in the gift shop and we have found the cutest thing in the world.”

Chrissy shows them the lion mask small enough for her face. “I’m a lion,” she giggles. “Rawr!”

“She’s a Philion,” Dan jokes. “Phil’s biggest fan.”

“After you, of course,” Phil mocks him.

“Shut up.”

—

 “Where are we now?” Phil asks.

“Outside of the botanical gardens beside the museum… with all the butterflies.” Dan smiles but it’s clearly forced.

“You’ll be okay, Dan,” Phil coos at him. “And look how Chrissy loves it.” The baby is shown running after a blue butterfly as she calls after it.

“Butter-fy,” she says. “Pretty butter-fy.”

“We should get a house with a bigger garden and raise butterflies. How does that sound, Dan?”

“You really want me to fill up that swear jar, don’t you?” he retorts playfully. He continues to say, “I think that’s a _shit_ idea,” mouthing the naughty word at the camera.

“Do you?” Phil giggles.

“Yes, I do.”

–

“So we’re on our way back home after a long day. We’re gonna have some lunch and then it’ll be nap time for some of us.”

“Yeah, mainly Phil,” Dan says from the driver’s seat. “Right, Chrissy?”

“Yeah! Papa nap!”

Phil chuckles and says, “See you guys later.”

—

“After we came home, things got very boring so I decided to wait until later. My mum sent us some things for Christiana from _America_ and we’re going to open them,” Phil starts. He’s changed into his pajamas and he’s also wearing his glasses. It’s clear that the family has started their bedtime routine.

Next to him on the sofa is Dan who is holding the toddler in his lap. He’s wearing a pair of glasses as well, his vision getting worse over the past few years. He only wears them when he’s very tired or really struggling to see. Phil jokingly says that it’s because of how long he stares at computer screen.

They have a few boxes already cut open. The first thing Chrissy manages to get out is a set of hair clips in the shape of butterfly and bumblebees.

“Butter-fies.” She shows them to Dan with a big smile on her face. “Pretty. See, Papa? Pretty.” She’s mesmerized by them for a little while as Dan hands her the next box to open.

The next thing she pulls out is a pair of Mickey Mouse ears from Disney that has her name printed on them.

“Aww, look at that. You want to put it on?” Phil asks handing the hat to Dan so he can put it on Chrissy’s head.

Dan opens the last package which turns out to be a small, child-friendly camera that can be hooked up to any computer.

“Wow,” Chrissy gasps. “Mine!”

“You can make videos like me and Papa now.”

“What are you going to tell Nana and Grandpa? What do you say, Chrissy?”

“Thank you,” she says, blowing a kiss to the camera. “Thank you, Nana and Granpa!”

—

Chrissy is standing in her crib where she kisses Dan and Phil good night.

“Good night,” Dan says.

“Sleep tight,” Phil continues.

Together they say, “And don’t let the bed bugs?”

“Bite!” Chrissy giggles.

“Say goodnight to the subscribers.”

“Good night, subski—subskibers.”

–

“So this has been a Day in the Life of Dan and Phil. And this is, like, our seventh one now I think. We’re going to bed now so I’ll probably edit this sometime this week when I get the chance. Don’t forget to hit the like and subscribe button if you haven’t already. Alright, guys. See you later!” Phil finishes.

“Bye internet,” Dan yawns.

A colorful screen appears along with some playful video game music and the video is over.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
